Halloween
by Batya000
Summary: OcxOC Halloween


**AN/** Not specifically Halloween related but I tried, they are every silly, they were supposed to be. Hope you enjoy (no grammar check I didn't have time like for real)

.

Enjoy.

 **OOOO**

 **.**

 **Halloween**

 _.._

 **Plead the Fifth.**

 **Aksel's POV**

Jazz leered and licked his own lips, I watched intently, "My turn," he reached for the colorful bundle that was on our left and grabbed a candy and the paper that came alongside it, "Jeez," he protested "I'm going to throw up if I eat another of these candies."

"Eat it," I said serious, "it is part of the scheme." I held up the Air conditioner's remote until it made contact, I just made sure it was a little bit less frosty, "Sides, you will taste even sweeter."

He growled, honestly rattled, but popped the candy on his mouth anyways, still chewing purple he asked, "Question 13:" He read the question silently and then aloud, "This one is simple," he assured, "Most visited webpage?"

I hummed and shifted "Probably Star Wars dot com," I decided "slash community."

"Geek," He moved his head, flippantly ruffled "Your turn."

My eyes focused on the colorful bowl, "Let me see," I reached for a candy trapped just underneath his leg, though watching me closely to see what I was reaching for, he remained silent until I retrieved the candy, "16, says… Oh," I stared at him, joyous "Nicknames."

He grunted, "Yassy-"

"Fuck you," I interrupted "who even calls you like that?"

"Everybody, but go off," He continued, "Nakura, Blues, Jesse, Jessy and Kanra, uh Kanra was a misinterpretation of Kanjis from my last name that lasted me pretty much two years of my high-school's life," He finished with a jovial beam, "Yes, it started as a friend's mistake and it rapidly turned into my teen's nickname."

"Include Chinchilla."

"Fuck off."

"Include it!"

"Fine," he huffed, "Fucking Chinchilla too."

"When did I eve-"

"My turn," he stretched for a red candy and hurriedly unfolded the miniature paper, he read for me "Do you think you will be in a relationship 3 years from now?"

"Uh," My hand reached for his, "I dearly hope so," His face grew instantly red and his bushy eyebrows furrowed stubbornly, "With you, that is."

He adverted his eyes to the left and retracted his hand from mine, Jazz behavior was always humorous for me, "Your turn moron" I heard him mutter.

I grabbed an orange candy, at this point we were just leaving them aside, both felt too palled to finish them anyhow, "Last time you… _fucked?"_ I smirked, how- archaic, "Let's fix the question, last time you made love?"

He groaned, flustered and thoroughly annoyed "Fuck off."

"Jaaz~" I pressed, his legs were crossed on top of mines, we were comfortably seating close and the position only made it easier for me to approach our faces, "How shy."

"How brute." He scoffed, "I'm not going to answer that."

"Why," I pushed "it is the same question but much better formulated, that term is somehow ludicrous," I explained.

"It is not. Your term is too sappy" He snatched a handful from the bowl. As clumsy as he sometimes was, the candies scattered around us and I saw him stretch with an obdurate scowl to finally grab a yellow one "My turn."

I snatched the hard-candy off of his hand, "Answer or you want to plead the fifth?" I grinned, when I first met him I thought it would be difficult to fluster him, I _thought._ "I remind you this option can only be chosen once plus a dare of my election."

"No, wait." He moved his head as he reiterated his decision, "Okay, I'll answer" he pouted at me and then huffed, as if it was that big of a deal "like… 30 minutes ago? Yeah… " He then muttered 'fuck you' but I let it slip.

"See it wasn't difficult?" Satisfied with his answer and with a victor gleam, I handed him back the candy he chose before, "Now that's your luck, unfold it."

He glowered, feeling already exasperated "Go off Aksel, I know what to do."

I slumped, sheepishly moody "How aggressive," I shrugged, almost mockingly "I was trying to help."

He grumbled again, "Shut the- Okay my turn," He breathed in, -deeply, then he appeared to mutely recite the tiny paper and much to my amusement he snarled "I'll pick another one."

"You can't!" I exclaimed, watching his gesture grow in frustration only made my words come off even more scornful than I primary intended "Read that one or I'll take it away from your tiny chinchilla's hands."

His aggressive golden slits stared at me condemningly "If you can moron."

"Jaaz~"

"Say my name corr-" he howled gallingly, mostly self-controlling, "Ugh how - _irritating_ , is the last person you kissed fucking gay?"

"Pretty much." I answered easily and he gasped, indignant of the velocity of my response. "My turn!" I bellowed, elated.

I grabbed a bluish candy from beneath our legs; since it was my favorite, I allowed myself to eat it, I looked at him and read the question below, it was my pettiest and widest smirk from the entire night "Are you interested on getting rimmed?"

His eyes looked up at me cluelessly, almost innocently, "What is that?"

I wanted to eat him, "Uh…" I hesitated to answer, I didn't know if explaining or not would make things funnier, "You don't know? Mr. Know-it-all?"

His eyebrows creased, yet again, "No? Should I know?"

"I guess?" I witted triflingly.

"What is it?" He averred, obviously vexed.

My eyebrows wiggled teasingly "I… don't know?" I decided to leave it for his curious self to find it out, by himself.

"Then why'd you act like it is _unnatural_ for me to know?" He roughed, seemingly angry.

"It's funny?"

"Piss off Aksel," his eyes glared at me "that's why it's hard for me to tell if you actually have a brain."

"Hey!" I protested but my temper was intact, I pointed peevishly at his phone, crabbily suggesting "Google it."

His lips stretched in a boastful leer, as if he knew, "Oh how genius," he remarked "that was exactly what I was going to do."

"Jaaz, I remember when your face hurt because you laughed too much, what happened?"

"You happened," he spat.

"Ouch."

He grabbed his phone and started browsing "Let me see what Google says, 'What….."

I chuckled and I heard him mouth every word he typed in "…is …rimming, let's see."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jaaz?"

"I plead the fifth."

O

O

O

 **Carving Raspberries.**

"So Norway doesn't celebrate Halloween?" Jazz had his violet hair tied up in a bun, rebellious strands of hair flowed attractively on the sides of it and his pretty face showed nothing but determination. I stared at him and then I moved my head.

"Long story short, nope." It smelled of pumpkin, how obviously, we were trying to carve some. Jazz reached for a different kind of tool, a more curved blade to be precise and when he was done deeding the notch on the fruit, he looked back at me.

"Well, interest here in Japan has increased since the last decade," he bent his arm back on his work and then he bowed his blade in to make a deeper denture, "But no trick-or-treat," he was too concentrated to look at me while he spoke "being a burden for someone else is a collective concern for every Japanese, so we stay away from that," he closed one eye as his vane carved in deeper, it showed his pulse's resolve. He was being too adorable not to notice "and that is not going to change anytime soon you know."

"Wow, I never expected Japan to celebrate it."

"Yeah… The Japanese likes to dress-up a lot you know? Cosplay and shit, did you expect us not to enjoy costumes? Halloween happens to be on point for people's collective fetish."

I tried friezing my pumpkin with my edged spike, I had to smile at that "But I guess it's not a holiday for kids."

"Nope, adults only, so the children going from house to house to accumulate an absurd amount of candy is a no-no for us, we just dress up and go to parties, it's pretty neat."

"Yeah, in Norway, we are pretty much resistant against Halloween. We are actually one of the few Europeans Countries to show such ridiculous sum of resistance against that specific Western holiday."

"Why is that? Religious purposes?"

"Pretty much but since I'm my own god, I'm here carving pumpkins because the neighborhood's costume party is going to be lit."

"Exactly."

We were outside, in the neighbor's meeting point; the concrete, huge fountain. The breeze was appealingly chilly and my disposition was always nice when it came to cold weathers; I had long given up my sweater to Jazz, I never minded to share it with his usually freezing persona, especially because I am always reminded he is too tiny for his customary angered behavior- and for my clothes.

We were in front of the other, with huge pumpkins to pare and whittle and a vast election of knifes to carve. There were remains of pumpkins all over the floor, probably because Youki suggested in the group's chat that we should all carve a pumpkin at 2:00pm, together, or that's what Jazz told me earlier, I forgot what the pumpkins would be for.

However, we couldn't make it, Jazz and I, and not because anything else but because my mother decided it was a nice day to fuck-up my plans. She wanted me to speak with The Yakuza's spokesman about Kles Haler Company's best interests. I had to watch dissappoinment grow in Jazz' eyes and I hated every second of it, and though I knew it wasn't a big of a deal either, I also knew it would be a fun activity with all our friends, especially because we rarely had something concrete to do, I couldn't help but share Jazz' disillusionment.

Before telling Jazz I wouldn't go to carve pumpkins with the rest, he took some of his time to traduce me every message from the group's chat about the activity in order to convince me to go, though Ranma remarked in the group's chat that the idea was childish and gay ' _Gay Youki Type'-_ I quote _,_ it did nothing but pick my attention up, we all knew it would be entertaining and supposedly, we would all attend. At first I told Jazz that 'of course', it sounded like fun.

Jazz was rather thrilled and he told me he never carved a pumpkin before, but things didn't go as planned and I had to turn the invitation down, I didn't expect for Jazz to decline it as well and I tried to convince him to go and have fun but Jazz is one thing; stubborn. He closed the possibility to go without me before me having the chance to do anything against it. We both received calls from Shippo, from Youki and Kai, oh and Ranma did call Jazz, but as far as I was told, he didn't go and of course, neither did me.

5:00pm I was knocking on his door and he hastily opened, with Turbo right on his shoulder, and whilst I didn't know a duck could behave as a parrot, I was in fact, surprised by the huge pumpkins he held on each of his arms, "Help me dickhead or they'll smash against the floor."

We left Turbo on his couch, I helped him carry- both I might add, and I didn't say anything until we reached the fountain's meeting point. It was empty when we arrived, I knew our friends finished hours back. I just thought he would forget about the pumpkin-carving thing, I never expected him to grab the idea and hold onto it, as if it was something he was really excited about, and somehow, as we sat in front of the other, it felt it was a moment meant to be ours. It was a simple act, a childish one, an innocent one but it made my heart melt for all the right reasons, "…'Aight," he exhaled as he grabbed a silvery stiletto, "you know what these are for, so start carving, do a fun face, or a scary, try your best, don't see mine until I'm done, same for me."

I nodded and placed the blade of my choice beside me. I shouldn't have been watching every refined feature of his, but I was enthralled, my hand gently reached for his face "Jaaz…"

"Huh-" My lips gently melded against his, I felt him startle lightly and I kept our lips pressed until I felt him relax against my soft approaches, I unglued our lips and I instantly missed their softness, I smiled at him, "How cute."

He frowned, "Why what the fu-" I decided I loved interrupting him with my mouth, especially since I could catch his lips open, he barely resisted as my tongue leapt across the fleshiness of his bottom lip, I closed our lips together and lapped his tongue against mine, it felt delicately warm _"mmg…"_

He involuntarily surrendered and felt limper against me as my lips nibbled softly on his tongue and then on the warmth of his parted lips. His hands went up my hair and he yanked them unconsciously as my lips trailed down his neck, _"s-stop…"_ his mellow breathy voice smoothed for me and my lips kissed a silky sensitive spot I discovered not long ago, he was biting his lip and once again trying to break free _, "mnn ugh… no Aksel…"_

I separated, I gently grabbed his flimsy chin and lifted his face so his bewildering, golden eyes leveled mine, the raspberry pigment from his lips darkened by each nibble and kiss I gave him, I closed my eyes and approached our faces again, my breath mingled against his awaiting mouth, I waited for him to close his eyes, my voice was predatorily deep "Why not."

He remained quiet, breathing not so evenly as I felt his hand caress my face, "Don't know… shut the-" I was indulged in his sinuous taste, my lips pushed against his again, this time fully allowing our mouths magnetize for the other and swivel in dampness as passionately as we did when we knew the next step was to undress. I felt him suppress a pleasured whimper as my teeth trapped his cottoned bottom lip in between, I released him and kissed him fully again.

We didn't stop kissing until both realized we wouldn't finish carving if we kept it on, especially when Youki reminded us via message about the party at 8:30pm, at Ronny's house. Jazz had me hypnotized, I felt absolutely fascinated by the unusual femininity of his face, the firmness yet delicacy of his body and his captivating scent; his addicting, ambrosial scent.

Seeing him flustered was my overall and sweetest addiction, feeling endeared at what he boasts is an untouchable man and enjoying watching him surrender against my touches is what makes me Aksel, but of course, said man has to obligatorily be Jazz, otherwise it doesn't work. I repeated in my head, 'a man' - _Well_ , if I can call him one, not because he lacks anything, truthfully? Physical masculinity in lenient honesty is what he is mostly missing to be accurate about himself when he calls himself 'a man', but I can't tell him that.

In short, he entices in me a strong sexual infatuation, fascination and dependence. He attracts me more than I ever thought possible, more than I have ever been attracted to anyone before, _far more_ , by far too much.

But I _insist_. Jazz is too short to behave the way he does and I can't never come up with anything logical and coherent that can explain what I mean with 'his overall behavior' so I let it that way, just what it is, he is too short. Too short.

- _And_ to tiny, I guess that I can tease him about his height but I don't think he would let me live if I constantly teased him about his petit frame, he is a guy for Christ's sake. Though very different in complexion, body size and frame, from where the hell does Youki and Jazz come from? The misfit's land of 'I look like a girl but I'm a boy'?

No offence but what the fuck and by no offence I mean, get offended and come at me purple, angry chinchilla, I'm fully aware Ranma is already teasing Youki about that, otherwise he wouldn't constantly compare Youki to the tiniest dogs he finds over the internet.

"Jaaz~ you look like a girl."

"Fuck off," he snarled without focusing on me, there was one thing that took away all of the fun from teasing Jazz about how much he looks like a girl- he already knows it and he doesn't seem bothered about it.

He was still carving, I looked down at my own work, a little disappointed, I was already and admittedly a little bit displeased by the pumpkin's scent. I reached for my blade and made another incision, I tried joking around and carve-up a mouse, but it ended up looking like a turtle, a deformed one "You done?" he asked.

"Not yet"

"Well do your best and hurry because it's getting night already."

I huffed and then I smirked, "I have an idea."

He raised one eyebrow and this one comment was enough to get his entire attention, he looked directly at me and then he smirked, jovially, that same smirk that made me realize my approaches with him weren't specifically straight, "Until now?"

I sighed, "Yeah," then I beamed, "It'll be cool"

He nodded and went back to carve, "Aha," he grabbed another tool, "As soon as you finish."

"I will."

His eyes adverted on me, not entirely moving to face me, just his gilded, belligerent yet tantalizing eyes, "I hope so."

.

"What is that?"

He howled wordlessly, rapidly irritated by my question, Ranma and Jazz should play who gets pissed at non-sense shit first, I wonder who would win, "It's Jack from The nightmare before Christmas!"

"Oh" I nodded, it looked abstract "Very… alike?"

He leered, charmingly proud "Yes he has fangs."

"Jazz, uh" I promised to myself it would be the first and last time I was going to lie at him, "it looks cool," I swallowed, it looked like a distorted butterfly with protruding eyes. "Want to see mine?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded and stretched his arm to reach for the front of my pumpkin. He instantly blushed and the words clogged in his throat.

'JAZZ I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM'

"You get it?" I snickered "Double entendre? I'll make you scream in Halloween- _and_ in bed." I explained, smugly, "It's spooky, and sexy."

"Why do I even date you."

"Because I'm spooky _and_ sexy."

The thing is that I didn't know Kai would take our done pumpkins to Ronny's front door, I didn't know they would stick a paper with our names written on them and I didn't know everyone would get to see them and place candies and a 'Happy Halloween' note. I should have listened more carefully when Jazz traduced me the group's conversation, I should have asked Kai where was he taking them, I should have known everyone would compliment and praise each other's pumpkin _,_ I shouldn't be this mortified, but hell- _I am_. I never let them even guess how I fuck Jazz let alone expose us about it? Why can't they see I only meant those words in the Halloween-eske side? Why are they so perverted? Well, Jazz should be more concerned, definitely not me.

He should have warned me once I was done!

"Jaaz~ do something!"

"No, and happy Halloween for you too." This time the one who grew rapidly peeved was me, I grumbled in powerlessness but he placed a chocolate bar on my hand; at least _that_ made me grin, my one sugary weakness "If you ask me I think it's less embarrassing than what Ranma did."

I couldn't help but snort at those words, "What did he do?"

"He carved 'GAY' on his own pumpkin," Jazz explained "he meant to mock Youki with it, when he realized people would think _he_ was proudly showing off he is gay he tried pretending with the rest that Youki's pumpkin was actually his and his was Youki's" he sighed but I could tell he was amused "Shippo ended up doing justice and at the end where it says 'Ranma' it also says GAY, if you were wondering, Youki's pumpkin is a carved squirrel, he did a good job. I mean Ranma does look embarrassed over there." He pointed at him.

Yeah, he did. But not nearly as how I felt.

"Aw come on," Jazz laughed, teasingly "it's actually very silly, not a big deal."

"Shut the fuck up ChillyWilly, it is and it is your fault."

O

O

O

Tombstone

 **Jazz' POV**

I was sweating, my heart was racing as fast as the unsettling rain that was splattering against the top of my head, my limbs ached and my joints felt weakened, almost broken "How weak of you," I hissed and closed my eyes, I heard him. I lifted my face and I saw him, he had been staring at me for a while now. I could only sense my own anger bubbling underneath my flesh.

"How would you know," My voice came off coarse and breathless, "you know nothing about me" I spat, crossly bitter.

He smirked, almost cruelly "True," he said casually as his shoulders shrugged, disinterestedly "but jumping to your death is a broadly cowardly act," I saw him balance over his toes, almost childishly, "coming from someone your age, you must be overacting." He shrugged yet again, his hands remained saved in his pockets, the brusque wind didn't seem to bother him "Mind me adding that egoistical teenagers do that," he pointed at me as he shook his head, "attention seeking ones."

I scoffed, angrily acrimonious, "I'm a fucking adult-" One does not simply detonate with a stranger, let alone, a stranger makes you think you will "I think I fucking know if I'm throwing myself off a bridge you moronic prick," he was smirking widely "I have all my fucking right to off myself, why would you care?"

"Assuming that I care is a foul's impression, I don't but this is amusing."

I was flabbergasted, my hands fisted "It is? How nice of a fucking _stranger_ ," for some reason I felt the urge to remind him that we were merely that- strangers, "leave me alone and find a clown somewhere else."

"Oh I would," he jested defiantly, almost flagrantly "weren't you standing above my place I would leave you alone."

My eyes widened, incredulous, "Why- What?" I looked down, I wasn't on the edge of a concrete bridge anymore, for the first time since I snapped back I was able to appreciate that I was standing on grass, it seemed like a wide meadow "how.." I muttered idly, I was roughly impressed at how rooted I appeared to be standing, my eyes were glued downcast, we were underneath a wide bushy, brown acre.

The wind blew and leaves cracked as my feet hesitantly weighted their toes. The sound of the wind through the huge acre confused me to a deeper extent; I don't recall seeing trees before, but then again, I was sure I wasn't standing where I thought I was. It smelled like soil and ever so distantly, my nostrils could distinguish the trailing aroma of decaying flowers, the cold torrent was clinging our clothes to our frames, I looked impassively all around me again,- _Where am I?_

"Mind if you move?" He said, this time he was serious, but impressively and thoroughly, he remained passive.

I waited for his words to sink in, I was still feeling disoriented and after a whole minute of heavy rain aloof our heads, I decided to step back, I heard more leaves cleave underneath "If I am not on the brink of jumping, how did you know I was about to… to- jump?"

He laughed, cordially smug, the bastard was grinning like the cashmere cat, absolutely thrilled but strangely, elegant as he did so "What does it say there?"

"Huh?" I looked at where his finger was pointing, just between my feet, I gave another step back to reveal I was disrespectfully standing over a tombstone. My eyes widened repentantly, It clearly said 'Aksel Naess' I moved my head and looked at him again, "What?"

"There is a body buried underneath genius."

I shook my head, "I mean, yeah? But… Who is that?"

As if that justified my disrespect, this was probably an important person for him. Instead of the snap of anger I anticipated, he gave me a rather tranquil, toothed grin and approached me, "That is me, that is my grave you are standing on" I flinched as he offered me his hand, "but nice to meet you anyways."

My eyes widened again, incredulous. "Uh…" I shakily approached my hand to his but I stopped myself, what if he felt too real to be dead? I noticed his hand was still up for invitation.

"I-m…" I stuttered, I decided that I never felt so unsettled before "I'm… I'm Jaz-"

"Nakura Jazz" he nodded and moved his head shrewdly, "Yeah I know."

I followed his yet again signalizing hand, "You are buried next to me."

I gave another step back, still confused, my heart was still beating, wasn't it? "Oh."

The headstone said, 'Nakura Jazz.' "Step on there if you wanna, now would you mind to move for real this time?"

I looked up at him, ultimately tangled in between my own thoughts, his words downed again and I moved away from where his name was spelled, feeling goosebumps stirring me as I moved to where it said I rested. I distinguished the cut out grass that squared my gravestone was still fresh, not yet incorporated to the soil while his seemed one with the grass already.

He buried his hands on his pockets as he watched me struggle, I hunched and placed my hands on my knees as if I just ran a marathon "Seems like we are gonna have fun in the evermore Jazz," He smirked, "Rather, My limbo, but you seem pretty, I can share it with you."

I breathed. Yes, I- _breathed._

So I jumped. Simply that- I jumped. "…Yeah" I muttered, every reason for my death suddenly washed all over me, I couldn't help but feel- alive, free. In my eyes, the light returned, "It's not like you have any option anyways."

He leered, contented, his hand went out of his pocket and he offered it yet again "A smarty-pants hell this is going to be fun."

I smirked back, I was dead- sure, but I was still Jazz, I straightened up my position, I looked up at him, with conceitedly diversion and I reached out and took his hand, I shook it confidently, "Yeah it will," he nodded "nice to meet you Aksel."

"Just one thing," I inferred, just after having our hands back to our pockets, "When are we supposed to leave this place?"

"People like you and me? Hardly ever."

O

O

O

 **AN/** Short special for Halloween! I know it doesn't have to do with it anyways but I hope you enjoyed it :V

Ps, I corrected some of chapter 3 of LOVE, because it had some awkward typos like 'Than/that' so just a few like that and overused a couple of words but it never changes the flow of the story, so I basically made the changes for sheer self-assurance.

Anyways, I intended this Halloween special to be longer but I didn't have enough time. I even had a fourth mini one-shot figured out but like I said before, I didn't have time. Anyhow, I think I wouldn't have been able to make a whole chapter of these, instead of including these trivial shots I think it was fine to leave them like these, so I think their shortness is fine? The only one I wish I had more time to expand was Tombstone (last one) because I love grey themes. (YES APPARENTLY DARK FICS AND GREY FICS ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS) Grey themes: afterlife, graves, dungeons, cemetery, suspense, thriller, limbo background, dystopia / Dark themes: death, gore, murder, rape, violence, suicide, self-harm / but people doesn't seem to use different terms anymore lol I would love to write a dystopian-themed fic for Ranma x Youki? In fact I started one, A while ago, it was called 'Yellow Light' but I just stopped? I was too focused on 'Kintsugi' wayyyy back when I started it, Ps: I need to write RxY TT-TT

I wish I was able to write scary shit but I can't lol tbh not my campus, anyways HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

Till later

Batya000


End file.
